


Pretty

by InkedwithLove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Humor, M/M, Misunderstanding, Teacher Harry, Teacher Louis, Teacher Zayn, University Student Louis, but not really, there is no student-teacher relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9451148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkedwithLove/pseuds/InkedwithLove
Summary: Harry went to Uni. He is pretty sure he didn’t find guys this pretty in his days. Is it even okay to stare at a student like this, now that he is a teacher? Well, he is at least 18...hopefully.This is wrong on so many levels.alternatively....Louis Tomlinson doesn't age!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Louis looks so young when he shaves. Like, what is this sorcery? So, this is inspired by freshly shaved Louis Tomlinson after his 'break up' with D. 
> 
> In no way do I imply that anything in this is true (We do know Harry isn’t a teacher, right?). This is purely fictional.
> 
> And I am so sorry for the title.

Harry is running late. And it's his first day. He is so fucked. 

He almost trips thrice before knocking at the principal's office. He tries to take deep breaths before pushing the door open. He winces immediately. It clearly says 'pull'. So much for first impressions.

His luck must be on the peak because the principal doesn't seem to notice. She is talking on the phone with someone, and profusely thanking them.

After a few minutes of awkward staring at everything in the room, Harry catches the eye of the old lady who waves at him to sit down. He sits in the chair and tries to politely tune out the conversation. But it is difficult when she is talking loud enough to startle a sleeping bear.

“...I will make sure to send you a few pictures of kids’ drawings,” she chuckles, and with one last ‘thank you’, she puts the phone down and looks at Harry with a charming smile.

“You are late, Mr. Harry Styles,” she says, but the smile is still there, so Harry simple gives an apologetic smile. 

“Anyways, our school is very happy to have you as the art teacher. I heard that you are good with kids?” 

“Yes, babysitting was my favorite part-time while I was in Uni,” he laughs, but the principle just stares at him, probably assessing him.

“Well, Mr. Styles, you are only 23…giving you the job without an art degree is against our policy, but it is a risk I had to take. We need an art teacher immediately as the last one left without any notice. But remember that if we get any bad feedback from the kids, you will be out,” she fixes him with a serious look.

“I’ll teach the kids with utmost care. I am good at this.” 

The Principal smiles and nods. It has been a week ago when Harry saw the advertisement pop up in his mail. Gemma sent him the mail, saying it would be the perfect job. Harry had to agree. He is an aspiring writer, but that doesn’t mean he likes sitting at home all day. The school was 10 minutes drive from his apartment and spending time with kids all day long is perfectly fine with him.

It is a temporary arrangement till they find a qualified teacher, and Harry agreed to it immediately. 

“So, I had a talk with the fine arts professor of the University a few blocks away from the school,” she takes her glasses off after looking through his file a second time. “He is sending us a box full of barely used color boxes and paint brushes. They had a boost in funding so they replaced everything. Huh, what a waste. I think you can use them with the first and second grade kids. The other classes will bring their own sets.”

“Okay, I’ll go get it then,” Harry stands up to shake her hand.

“Oh, no need to drive there dear, a student from the University will bring you the box. Just sit in your staff room, and here is your schedule,” she hands him a paper. 

He walks away and looks up the room number for his staff room. Once inside, he sees three tables. He’ll be sharing the room with three of his fellow staff members. The school is old and rusty, but gives a friendly vibe. Hoping for the best, he sits down and looks at the antique clock. The sound of the seconds hand ticking in the empty room puts him at peace. 

It’s 9:45 A.M. He has his first class with second graders at 10, and he is excited to meet them. He is smiling at the many thoughts he has to bring out the creative genius in a kid. A boy opening the door startles him from his deep thinking. 

Harry sits uprights and looks at the wide eyed boy, carrying a cardboard box. The boy recovers and gives an awkward smile. “You must be the new teacher?”

The blue-eyed boy is wearing a cap, a loose adidas sweater, and track pants. His green sports shoes stand out with the grey ensemble of the rest of his outfit. By the time Harry drags his eyes back up to his face, the boy is smirking at him. 

“I’m Louis Tomlinson,” he says, and God, how did Harry miss noticing that angelic voice the first time he spoke? 

“Louis,” he says stupidly. The smirk on Louis’ face widens.

“Well, you are supposed to say your name. Not repeat mine,” he laughs and takes the box and places it on the table next to Harry’s.

Harry went to Uni. He is pretty sure he didn’t find guys this pretty in his days. Is it even okay to stare at a student like this, now that he is a teacher? Well, he is at least 18...hopefully.

This is wrong on so many levels.

“You can bring the box here. And I’m Harry, by the way. Harry Styles.”

“Um...nice to meet you Harry. And I’m pretty sure the box is fine here,” Louis is now giving him a weird look.

“But I have too look at the contents,” Harry is now frowning.

“Why do you have to?” Louis tilts his head slightly to the side, looking adorably cute. Harry wants to kiss him.

Harry sighs and gets up. He walks towards Louis, who has his eyebrows raised, and takes hold of the box. “Maybe your professor forgot to mention that you will be handing it over to me?”

“My professor? What?” Louis pulls the box towards himself.

“Okay, like, are you attached to theses colors or something? Because, I know, I have a friend who is an art student, and he tends to get closer to some color sets. You can take the ones you are comfortable with, if you want. I’ll promise I won’t tell,” Harry says, and by the look of utter confusion on Louis’ face, he knows that he messed up. 

“What are you going on about?” he sounds frustrated, and as he pulls the box once again towards him, his back hits the table and Harry falls forward. He is now standing with his hands placed on the table on either side of Louis’ hips, with the box separating them.

“Oh, um...” Harry stutters but he doesn’t want to stand up straight and miss the smell of the sweet cologne. He almost closes is eyes but immediately jumps back. 

“Harry, are you alright?”

“I am so sorry! You must be so disgusted thinking I am an old man hitting on you. But I am only 23! I swear. But that doesn’t mean I should be hitting on a Uni student. Or can you? God, this is so embarrassing. You may not even be 18! It’s just...you are just so _pretty_...and...”

“Hold up Mr. I-am-23,” Louis is holding a palm up, having placed the box on the table. “A student? What are you talking about?”

Someone clears their throat and both the men look at the door where a girl is standing with a cardboard box. “I’m looking for a Mr. Styles? Is he here?”

“I’m Mr. Styles,” Harry says dumbly.

“Oh! Is it a bad timing? I can leave the box outside,” she glances from Harry to Louis, back and forth.

“Box?”

“With the art supplies. From the University? The extras?”

Harry slowly turns to the box on the table and moves the flaps covering the top. There are mini basketballs and footballs inside. Oh shit.

“Um...leave it there please. And thank you.” Harry manages a smile.

The girl places it down on the floor and with a loud ‘ _Have a nice day!_ ’ she walks away.

There is a minute long pause where neither of them move.

Then, “You thought I am a Uni student? You thought I may _not even be 18_!?”

Harry covers his face with his hands and peeks from behind his fingers… “I’m sorry. And you are…?”

“I am the sports teacher here. And I’m 25 for God’s sake!” Louis huffs, which according to Harry, is the cutest thing ever, and crosses his arms across his chest.

“25!?” he says before he can stop himself and immediately slaps his hand over his mouth.

Louis throws is hands up in frustration. “I knew I shouldn’t have shaved! You thought I am 18!”

“I also said you are pretty,” Harry says, blushing. His heart is doing a victory dance, knowing that he going to work with Louis. And that he is not a student.

“Really now, is that supposed to placate me?” he still sounds offended, but a ghost of a smile appears on his face.

“Um, maybe a coffee will?” Harry is pushing his luck now.

“Whoa, you are pretty forward, Styles. But I’m up for it. Today evening, after school.”

“Deal,” Harry is smiling now.

“Just a friendly coffee, mind you. It takes a lot more than calling me pretty to take me on a date.”

“He’s bluffing. You are totally his type,” the voice startles them both and they jump a few feet apart from each other. Louis has a hand on his chest when he turns to fix the man sitting on the third table with a glare. 

“Holy shit, Zayn. When the hell did you come in? You need to stop walking without making noise. You are not a bloody ninja!”

“When you were staring at the new teacher here with starry eyes. I’m Zayn, 24, English teacher.”

“I’m Harry,” Harry is in a shock to reply with anything else.

“Okay Harry, he is just being a prick. It is a date,” Zayn hops down, taking a book with him and walking away. “Don’t be late for your class, Harry,” he says in a suggestive tone.

“Oh well, don’t mind him. Teachers going out is against the rules anyway,” Louis says in a low voice.

Harry immediately shakes his head. “I’m a temporary teacher. It’s—it’s okay. I mean...not that...it’s just a...um...”

“Don’t sweat it Styles, I’ll be waiting in the parking lot,” Louis walks out, smiling bright. “And for the record, I think you are pretty too!”

Feeling like he just found the inspiration for the protagonist of his new novel, Harry starts planning out the story as he sorts through the colors.

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Have a nice day :)  
> [My Tumblr :)](https://inked-withlove.tumblr.com)


End file.
